comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Roth (Earth-88)
Early Life Rachel (Known as Raven by the Titans) is the half-breed to her mother Angela Roth (Also known as Arella) and the demon overlord emperor Trigon. Rachel's mother was raped by the demon when she ran way from her home. Rachel's mother sent Rachel to the reality know as Azarth away from the world where she could be away from her father and his temptation. Azarath was a pacifistic place and the monks taught Rachel to control her emotions, as they could not only bring her peril, but the peril of those around her. A New Home When Rachel was around the age of 14, her father came to Azarath from the underworld in order to claim his daughter. The monks of Azarath attempted to protect Rachel, much to their failure. However, one monk used a spell to entrap Trigon in a gem that was place on Rachel's forehead. This kept her father inside of Rachel's mind, sealed away. However, this also brought her a great pain. The monks foretold of a prophecy, and Rachel had nightmares about it. This prophecy spoke of Rachel destroying the world by unleashing her father on her 16 birthday. Seeing this, the monks knew there was nothing more they could do for Rachel, they had to take her away from Azarath and somewhere she could be truly protected against her father's evil, so they sent her to Earth. The Teen Titans When Rachel was sent to Earth, a monk traveled with her he asked that the Justice League allow Rachel to join the new team of young heroes they had formed, to which the League accepted after viewing Rachel's display of skill. She was put on the team with four other members (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy & Cyborg). Rachel was very quiet when the team was first created. She rarely spoke, unless in battle to warn her allies or to use her spells. This quiet nature made her allies wary and non trustful of her for quite some time. Eventually, Rachel decided to open up, at least slightly. She spoke more often, picked movies she wanted to watch (Horror), and even spoke to the team about their fighting tactics. The team was soon much more in-sync with each other. The group eventually became good friends. Each had their likes and dislikes. Rachel found Beast Boy the most annoying, and she had a crush on Robin. Rachel also never revealed her true name to her team, she allowed them to call her Raven, the name she told them when she first arrived. While she had opened up, the team still found her a bit distant and slightly cold, but they trusted her for opening up at all in the first place. They didn't realize how much that trust would soon be put to the test. Emotions In an attempt to be closer to her, Beast Boy as well as Cyborg always tried to include Rachel in their activities. While she mostly turned them down, they refused to give up, convincing her to join them from time to time. Eventually, the two noticed Rachel open up more, her emotions changed, she was happier. However, one day during a fight with the villain known as Dr.Light Rachel attempted to cast a spell, but was struck by Light, the two fought for a bit, with Rachel throwing what she could at him with her telekinetic abilities as to not use any words, but she was hit most of the time. With her back turned to Light, she warned him not to come any closer. As he mocked her stepping slightly closer, Rachel turned, her eyes red with rage as dark tentacles released from her cloak, the tentacles eventually turned into hands, pulling Light closer into Rachel's cloak. Robin intervened, shouting for her to stop, which snapped Rachel out of her anger. Beast Boy questioned what was wrong, but Rachel merely hissed at him and walked away. The next morning, Rachel was among her friends, and when a joke was said, she laughed loudly, which was not normal for her. She then stated she needed to be alone and walked out. During this time, her teammates grew worried for her. They all decided to investigate Rachel's room. Best Boy examined a mirror by Rachel's bed, making a joke about it, before a large hand emerged and grabbed him, the team attempted to help him, but they were all pulled in to the mirror. The team was taken to an alternate world, not truly knowing where they were. They were soon greeted by a Raven garbed in a pink cloak instead of her usual indigo one. This Raven seemed much happier and full of life. She laughed at every one of Beast Boy's jokes (which Rachel would never do), and she showed the team around, taking them to a paradise looking place before disappearing. The team continued to look around before being taken to another reality, this one with a maze. Raven reappeared, garbed in grey this time. The team, a bit confused, listened to Raven and followed her through the maze, she then took them to a statue. This statue was double sided, with different faces on each side. The statue eventually came to life, attacking the Titans. Raven had disappeared again. Eventually, she reappeared, this time dressed in a green garb and defeated the monster. The team was slightly furious and Beast Boy finally asked "Who are you?" to which the other two Ravens (Pink & Grey) appeared and the three stated "I'm Raven.", much to the teams shock. The 4 other members eventually came to the conclusion that they were not in Raven's home, they were in her head. Rachel then appeared, telling them she wanted her out and that the mirror was a portal into her mind, not a toy. As she spoke this, her father appeared. The Titans, not knowing who he was, offered to help, but Raven declined their offers, attempting to send them away. The team refused and began to help by fighting Trigon. Raven decided to call upon all her emotions to help. With her friends badly injured, she summoned all o f her emoticlones and fused to create her pure form. She and Trigon sent out blasts of their energy, and Raven emerged victorious. Her father then turned into an emoticlone garbed in red and transferred itself to Raven in the form of a red aura. Raven was then reverted back to her normal color. Robin helped her up and the team exited the mirror. Birthmark To The End Till Death Film Category:Created by Actingoutlove Category:Earth-88 Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Demons Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Category:Astral Projection